


after midnight

by royalworldtraveler



Series: elioliver, a series of oneshots [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Midnight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: what happens between midnight and the morning after.





	after midnight

they’re lying in oliver’s bed—elio’s bed, technically, but by this point, it doesn’t make a difference at all.

 

it should be, give or take, two in the morning.

 

they’re facing each other, close enough to feel their warm breaths mingling between them. elio can’t stop looking at oliver. he used to catch himself staring, look the other way as fast as he could, and curse himself in his head. now, though, after their first night together, he allows himself to look as much as he wants. oliver has the most beautiful lips and eyes and nose—everything—that elio has ever seen. and oliver is his. at least until morning. or when he leaves for new york.

 

oliver breaks the silence.

 

“i love your scent.”

 

elio blushes.

 

oliver chuckles. “that sounded weird. let me try again.” a beat. “i love it when i’m sitting and you’re on top of me, and i rest my head on your chest...when i breathe you in. i love that.”

 

 _god_ , _he’ll_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _me_. “i love it when you kiss my neck,” he says. how is he still shy, even after all they did not even ten minutes previous? he steels himself before continuing. once he does, he doesn’t want to stop. “i love it when you bite my neck, then lick it and kiss it all better.”

 

oliver smiles, brings his hand up to trace shapes into the crevices of elio’s throat. “i love your neck. i love kissing it. i love _that_ ,” he says, pointing to the lovebite oliver left somewhere after rounds two and three. “i love the idea of giving you hickeys all over your body.”

 

elio feels a shiver run through him. anything oliver says or does...he’s responsive. a chain reaction. pavlovian conditioning.

 

“i love how soft your lips are.”

 

“i love the way you say things.”

 

“i love your inability to peel the shell off your eggs in the morning.” 

 

“i love the way this damn curl never stays in place.”

 

“i love you.”

 

silence.

 

“i’m sorry. _god_ , i shouldn’t have said that, right? it’s too early. you don’t have to—“

 

oliver covers elio’s mouth with his hand (big and strong, like the rest of him). once elio has calmed down, he cups his face instead, kisses his forehead and breathes into his hair.

 

he pulls back just enough for them to look into each other’s eyes.

 

“call me by your name and i’ll call you by mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i’m screwed. 
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed it, or if you hated it, or if you have a request!
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr.


End file.
